


Scarring.

by leon1995



Series: Lost in the dark. [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Depression, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: Maybe one day we will wake up and remember all this as a bad dream, we will laugh again and go out to the beach, return to Echo Creek and eat sugar burritos, go fishing, camping, go shopping and ...





	Scarring.

_**Scarring.** _

The first time I saw your scars I could not help crying, and although now are natural to see them in your ebony skin still hurts, I know that my pain can not compare to what you saw suffer to get them ... but still hurts ... hurt because I could not do anything for you ....

The first time my fingers touched the scars on your chest, I cried, because I tried to imagine what you must have felt, but I couldn't, I didn't have the courage, to do it.

The first time my lips touched your scars you cried... because I was going to awaken your emotions again, because inside of you, I know that there is still Marco Ubaldo Díaz, hidden under all that pain and fear.

Your hands touch me insecurely, and although it's not the first time we've done this, you always do it with fear, I laugh a little because it's only in these moments that you act like the security guy...

And sometimes I cry because it reminds me of what you suffered at the hands of that monster. Not Toffee, not Meteora, not any Mewne monster, and the only name I can remember is Cecil Montenegro.

Sometimes I try to imagine her, because of the descriptions you've given me of her, but she's scary.

Sometimes I want to look for her, but you always stop me, since you refer to her as something that shouldn't exist, you describe her as a valkyrie (although I don't know what that is), big black hair, that reaches up to her waist, high with perfect features, white skin of pearl teas with big breasts with hourglass waist, and big hips.

She was a beautiful girl, but what you remember most about her are those red eyes... is what was most engraved in your mind, was neither the fact of being tortured several times, nor the fact of being raped repeatedly, was the fact of seeing her in the eyes while murdering your family.

Your lips kiss my neck, while your hands touch me boldly, your fingers slide down my back, and my legs are wrapped around your waist.

I hide my face on your shoulder, and your equal, I feel your lips leave a small undetectable mark, we separate enough to see each other's eyes, and I see your tears.

I kiss you softly because you're afraid, although I don't know why I'm afraid she'll come back? Fear that she'll do something to me? Fear that she'll do something to my parents? Fear that she'll do something to Tom? Fear that something will happen to Kelly, Janna, Tom, Hekappo?

They all helped you and that's why you're afraid something will happen to them because of you.

I remember Janna appearing at the castle gates with a broken leg, like the fingers of her right hand, someone had tortured her... I remember how Kelly went in your quest and went into that fortress, how Tom faced those regenerative human strangers, and Hekapoo who, no matter who pulled them out, all three of them there.

Janna was also afraid, Kelly didn't want to talk about the things she saw, Tom... just left my life, because she wanted her "bro" to come back, when we were together behind closed doors, she cried, because she saw what you had suffered for, and she was upset that you hadn't gone before.

Hekapoo wanted to help you, but he didn't know how... in the end nobody knew how to help you, nor did I know what to do, I just tried to make every day better...

I still remember my parents' expression when I saw you, I remember how my mom attracted you to her in a hug, how my dad cried when you cried, they wanted to be your parents... they wanted to take care of you.

But you're scared, you're angry, and you don't know why, you don't know why you blame yourself, because you blame everyone and especially because sometimes you blame me, you blame me for not having done more for your family, for your brother, for your parents, for Jackie, for sensei, for all those who died, and then you regret doing it, because you know it's not fair, but you still do it.

And then you regret doing it.

Our hips move in perfect synchrony, and a hundred your manhood in my interior, groans of pleasure sound all over the room, and I hear you sigh of pleasure, sweat runs through our bodies, and our lips are only separated by air.

Sometimes I look at your scars...

Sometimes I touch your scars...

Sometimes... I wish everything was as it was before...

It reminds me of an old poem I read on earth:

A bird lived in me.

I think the poem said I'm not sure, I always found it strange,

A flower traveled in my blood. My heart was a violin.

I still try to remember the rest of the poem, but it's hard for me to think about it now.

Here lies a bird. A flower. A violin.

That's all I can remember, for now. Maybe tomorrow you can help me with that.

I always think more clearly when we have sex, when we fall asleep, when we are still together for a second before you move to one side, when we kiss for the last time, before you fall asleep.

I look at your chest rising slowly, with quiet breaths, today it seems that you will have a dream without nightmares. I see your chest rise in a calm way, and I begin to count your breaths until you reach a hundred.

My fingers begin to play with the locks of your hair, until I get bored.

Then I begin to play with the fingers of your hand, but after a moment I get bored too... And then I look at the scars on your chest...

Slowly I start to touch them, I feel the scarred skin under my fingertips, and without noticing I am counting the scars on your chest, my fingers go through each one of them...

And without realizing it, I'm crying, because it hurts me to see your scars.

Whenever I look at your scars a hundred times as if it were that first time...

Maybe one day we'll wake up and remember all this as a bad dream, we'll laugh again and go out to the beach, we'll go back to Echo Creek and eat sugar burritos, we'll go fishing, we'll camp, we'll go shopping and...

Little by little my eyes start to close, it doesn't occur to me what else to say, maybe I can make a list tomorrow, as you used to do.

Tomorrow will be another day.

For now, if you sleep well, I'm fine.

__

**Author's Note:**

> -.-.-.-.-.-  
> I plan to upload a series of One-shot that if and if they are not intertwined, regarding a universe that I have been developing in my mind, and I will see for how many chapters I of this universe, well a greeting and it will be until the next one.  
> -.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
